El Incendio de Moscú
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: Mitsumasa Kido reveló que el Santuario de Athena había estado detrás de algunos hechos históricos. ¿Están listos para descubrir un capítulo secreto de la guerra de invasión Napoleónica a Rusia?


**Septiembre 1, 1812: Moscú, Rusia.**

"¡Usted no puede estar hablando en serio!" dijo la voz alterada del gobernador Rastopchin quien indignado arrugó la hoja de papel que recién leyera y que le fuera entregada por el misterioso enviado de Su Majestad El Zar Alejandro I. No podía negarlo, la apariencia del hombre le había impresionado, y sólo porque había llegado escoltado con guardias imperiales y con una misiva sellada con el símbolo Real le había dado la oportunidad de pasar, pero luego de leer las instrucciones que recibía de parte del soberano de todas las Rusias, comenzó a cuestionarse si no debía de matar a aquel hombre e informar que una tropa de cosacos les había atacado erróneamente. 

"Estoy hablando muy seriamente..." respondió el visitante envuelto en una capa que cubría hasta su rostro con voz helada e imperativa, un aura de poder parecía emanar de aquella imponente figura de 1.95 y piel blanca. "La ciudad de Moscú debe de ser desalojada por ustedes mismos, los rusos... y destruirla, antes de que logre ser capturada por Napoleón."

Rastopchin volvió a escuchar claramente las instrucciones que hubiera descalificado minutos antes, nervioso, mientras tomaba un pañuelo para secarse el fino rocío de sudor que regó su rostro entero. De manera rápida logró limpiarse desde la frente hasta la barbilla cubierta por barba unida en un intrincado bigote a la usanza de moda entre los altos funcionarios de Rusia. 

"Según mis cálculos, Napoleón estará llegando a Moscú en alrededor de doce días, tiempo más que suficiente para poder mover a la población a sitios cercanos, es importante resguardar las provisiones."

"¡Pero Señor!" pareció implorar el hombre ahora dejando de lado la actitud de descalificación que hace unos segundos mostrara. "¿No basta únicamente con vaciar la ciudad? Además, ¿qué importa que Napoleón tome Moscú, eso no obligaría a una capitulación de parte de Su Majestad El Zar? Finalmente, la capital de nuestro amado imperio está en San Petersburgo..."

"Me extraña que una observación tan estúpida provenga del gobernador de esta ciudad." Replicó fríamente el hombre en capa, quien caminó hacia una de las ventanas posteriores que mostraban las calles todavía bulliciosas de Moscú. "Entienda de una buena vez que está en juego el destino del mundo, señor Rastopchin, esto es algo que su Emperador ha entendido de manera clara y concisa, por ello es que acudió a nosotros..."

"¿'Nosotros'?" se preguntó Rastopchin alzando una ceja olvidando que sólo unos instantes antes hubiera sido llamado un estúpido. "¿A quiénes se refiere?"

"He intentado ser amable con usted al tratar de hacerle comprender para que coopere de manera voluntaria pero me encuentro con la dificultad de que se opone a la idea... esto sonaría como un acto de traición a su patria."

Rastopchin suspiró indignado ante estas palabras y se irguió para responder a esta acusación airadamente:

"¿Es traición que un capitán se niegue a quemar sus naves?" y observó al hombre encapuchado fijamente.

"Lo es cuando esa nave puede ser utilizada como arma contra sus enemigos y producir la victoria que se anhela... en cualquier caso..." dijo tomando un pliegue de la capa que le envolvía y caminando sin mirar hacia el gobernador de la ciudad dirigiéndose a la puerta del despacho. "Un capitán que haya decidido quemar sus naves para tales propósitos siempre puede elegir morir de manera digna sin abandonar jamás su nave." La figura se detuvo ante la puerta sin abrirla esperando medir la reacción del hombre ante estas palabras.

Rastopchin tragó saliva ante las implicaciones y respondió.

"Un soldado vivo es más útil a mi Patria y a mi Emperador que uno muerto."

"Tal como lo pensé..." respondió el hombre encapuchado, quien sacó una mano para tomar la manija de la exquisita puerta de madera tallada y chapa de oro que tenía frente de sí. "Tiene 6 días para organizar la destrucción de la ciudad, Rastopchin, las fuerzas armadas de su país ya han recibido instrucciones de lo que ocurrirá, le pido que no mencione mi visita y que queme esa carta que usted ha leído... Jamás nos volveremos a ver, pero le puedo asegurar que Rusia se impondrá ante esta prueba y saldrá triunfante." 

Rastopchin entonces pudo sentirlo más claramente: Una confianza y una tranquilidad que emanaron de aquel hombre ante esas palabras dichas con tanta determinación. Él no era un hombre de fe, pero en esta ocasión, no pudo evitarlo, fue como si un ser que pudiera ver en el futuro... o un hombre que tuviera una confianza absoluta en Dios ("Como si se tratara de ¿un Santo?" se preguntó en su mente), hubiese hablado directamente a una parte de sí mismo que jamás había notado tener, pero que parecía haberse despertado y que se sentía como una pequeña llama que habitaba en su interior.

Afuera, el hombre bajo la capucha sonrió satisfecho: El esfuerzo de la Guerra también era inspirar a los que habían perdido el espíritu de pelea, a veces el ánimo y el entusiasmo podrían lograr los milagros en vencer a aquellos que parecían invencibles.

"El Gran Ejército Imperial de Napoleón estará cansado cuando llegue a Moscú y esperará pasar el invierno aquí en Rusia sin lugar a dudas contando con una población cautiva, con las comodidades y la comida que dan por sentado hallará. Será en ése momento, cuando estén cansados y hambrientos que serán más vulnerables a poder sufrir una derrota y es cuando yo entraré en acción."

Caminando hacia las afueras de la ciudad, el hombre enviado del Santuario, sintió el aire frío ya del otoño boreal de Rusia golpeando su rostro, el lugar era frío para los estándares de muchos, pero él llevaría más allá ése frío, perseguiría a las tropas Napoleónicas hasta expulsarles de esa nación, aunque confiaba que pudiera acabar con ellos. Finalmente se detuvo al alcanzar un sitio elevado tras haber salido de Moscú y se volvió para observarla y memorizarla: la ciudad no tendría el mismo rostro pero, si se llegara a levantar, presagiaría el despertar de una nación rusa que algún día podría hacer temblar a sus enemigos. Se bajó la capucha revelando a un hombre rubio de cabellos largos que tenía en su cabeza una tiara de diseño intrincado y elegante color azulado. Michael , Santo de Cristal llevó sus manos, cubiertas de aquella misma armadura que le apartaba del resto de los mortales, delante de sus ojos. "¡Yo haré que Napoleón y su Gran Ejército conozcan el temible poder de Los Polvos de Diamante!"

El Santo reemprendió su camino alejándose de Moscú y desaparecer entre el viento y las colinas, al mismo tiempo que el gobernador Rastopchin quemaba como le hubieran ordenado la carta recibida por el Zar Alejandro I y con ello, borraba todo registro histórico de que alguna vez Athena y sus Santos habrían ayudado a Rusia en La Gran Guerra Patriótica que, a la larga, comenzó con la derrota del tiránico Napoleón y que cimentó el sentimiento de nacionalismo en los rusos... 

"En el medio del frío más extremo, la llama de la esperanza, por tenue que sea, puede crecer hasta lograr un milagro." Concluyó Michael de Cristal, finalmente desapareciendo detrás de una colina.

**SAINT SEIYA HISTORIES: EL INCENDIO DE MOSCÚ por Pollux Dioscuros**


End file.
